This invention relates to novel and useful organosilicon compounds possessing an ethylidenenorbornyl group and containing a nitrogen atom, and more particularly to aminosilane and silazane compounds possessing an ethylidenenorbornyl group.
While various species of carbon functional aminosilanes and silazanes are used as silane coupling agents, aminosilanes and silazanes of the species which are in the form of a condensed ring and are possessed of an unsaturated group have never been known to the art.